A typical piece of jewelry, particularly a necklace has a chain with some type of charm or decorative element attached to it. In order to change the aesthetics of the jewelry, a user must purchase a new chain with a different charm or decorative element. Accordingly, the user expends considerable funds to have a variety of jewelry pieces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a user with one base piece of jewelry that can have multiple decorative elements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a user with the ability to easily change the decorative elements.